


Preocupación

by sara_f_black



Series: Merlin T5 viñetas [5]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahí estaba de nuevo la extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. La misma que cuando Gaius le había hablado de la preocupación de Gwaine, la manera en que se había movido de un lado a otro como un gato enjaulado, desesperado por hacer algo para ayudarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preocupación

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 5x04, post capítulo.

El descanso y la tranquilidad habían hecho maravillas con la princesa Mithian. Cuando Merlin la vio acercarse hacia él con una radiante sonrisa estuvo seguro al fin de estar viendo a la misma princesa que había conocido años atrás como futura prometida de Arthur.

A pesar de su actitud hacia ella en un inicio, Mithian siempre lo había tratado con mucho respeto, al contrario de como muchos nobles trataban a los sirvientes. En esa ocasión no fue diferente cuando se preocupó por su cabeza y se disculpó por haberlo puesto en peligro. 

-Me sentí muy mal cuando te vi herido, supe que Morgana te había descubierto y era mi culpa –insistió la princesa a pesar de que él le dijera que no tenía que disculparse–. Lo único que me tranquilizó fue ver que estabas en buenas manos e iban a protegerte. 

Merlin sonrió un poco. 

-Gaius siempre me ha cuidado bien. No tenías que preocuparte. 

Mithian asintió. 

-Él y sir Gwaine. Estaba tan preocupado por ti… 

Le pareció percibir un brillo especial en los ojos de la princesa al mencionar al caballero. 

Ahí estaba de nuevo la extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. La misma que cuando Gaius le había hablado de la preocupación de Gwaine, la manera en que se había movido de un lado a otro como un gato enjaulado, desesperado por hacer algo para ayudarlo. 

-Es bueno saber que tienes personas que se preocupen tanto por ti, Merlin –añadió Mithian antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla–. Cuídate. 

No tuvo oportunidad de responderle nada. Ya salían del castillo el padre de Mithian y todos los caballeros que los escoltarían hasta su reino o se acercaban a despedirse. Ver a Gwaine entre ellos, bromeando de alguna cosa con Elyan y Percival, lo hizo sentir un poco mareado. No podía seguir evitándolo. 

Tal vez no tendría que hacerlo. 

-Hey –Gwaine se acercó a él tan pronto como se alejó la comitiva real. Ninguno de los caballeros que había ido al rescate del rey iría, Arthur les había dado un par de días libres–. ¿Cómo sigues? 

La gente que se había reunido se iba dispersando. Arthur y Gwen habían subido ya las gradas del castillo. Percival, Leon y Elyan ya iban encaminados hacia el pueblo. Gwaine se había quedado atrás para hablar con él. 

Merlin se giró para mirarlo. Tenía esa expresión que le conocía bien: intentaba parecer tranquilo, pero en sus ojos se veía la sombra de preocupación todavía latente. Se obligó a sonreírle. 

-Ya te dije que estoy bien. Fue solo un golpe. 

Gwaine arqueó ambas cejas y negó. 

-Estuviste inconsciente demasiado tiempo, no era cualquier golpe. –Sonrió ligeramente, con ese aire de seguridad que siempre lo rodeaba–. De hecho, lo sé mejor que tú: yo sí estaba consciente. 

Todo el trabajo de meses de marcar distancias de nuevo con Gwaine se había ido al traste. Merlin había llegado a convencerse de que todo era algo del pasado y ahora el caballero estaba bien con el resto de sus compañeros. Lejos. Pero no, ahí estaba la preocupación, el cariño y la cercanía de siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan especial todas las veces? 

-Estoy bien, en serio. Gaius está encima todo el tiempo revisándome –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si tanto cuidado fuera innecesario–. No tienes que preocuparte. 

Gwaine levantó una mano hacia él y le corrió el pelo sobre la sien donde había recibido el golpe. Un estremecimiento bajó por la espalda de Merlin mientras el caballero observaba el punto donde tenía todavía la marca sanándose. Gaius había insistido en que era mejor dejarlo sanar naturalmente, todo el mundo había visto la herida y sería extraño que desapareciera. 

-Sabes que siempre me preocupo –replicó Gwaine dejando deslizar su mano por la mejilla de Merlin mientras lo miraba a los ojos. 

Esta vez la sonrisa le surgió natural. 

-Se dice que eres el más despreocupado de los caballeros –dijo en lo que intentaba que fuera un tono de broma. 

Gwaine sonrió y le acarició rápidamente la barbilla antes de dejar caer la mano. 

-Sólo me preocupo por lo que vale la pena –respondió en el mismo tono. 

Por un momento Merlin dejó de ser consciente del resto de la plaza del castillo. Estaba recordando la expresión de Gwaine al verlo despierto, la leña en el suelo, el hombre corriendo hacia él… 

Debió haberlo abrazado entonces. Debería hacerlo ahora. 

-¡Hey, Gwaine! ¿No vienes? 

Pero el momento había pasado. Ahí estaba la voz de Elyan devolviéndolos al presente. Gwaine sonrió con desparpajo al escucharlo pero no se giró. 

-Ya ves, el deber me llama: no saben divertirse sin mí –declaró con tranquilidad–. Vamos a la taberna. ¿Quieres venir? 

Merlin se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que querría. Pero no. No podía. No debía. 

-Me gustaría pero… –elevó los ojos hacia el castillo–. Mi deber llama a otro lugar. 

La sonrisa se diluyó en el rostro de Gwaine, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. 

-Claro. Nos veremos luego entonces –dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió brevemente, no con una de esas sonrisas tan características suyas, amplia y sincera. Se giró para dirigirse hacia la salida del castillo. 

Merlin inspiró profundo. Maldición. 

-¡Gwaine! ¡Espera! –El caballero se giró rápidamente y Merlin se obligó a sonreír–. Gracias. Por preocuparte. 

La sonrisa que le dedicó Gwaine al escucharle era la más amplia y auténtica que le había visto nunca. 

-Si quieres agradecerlo, no me des motivos para preocuparme así de nuevo –replicó en tono de broma. 

-No puedo prometer eso –replicó Merlin contagiado de su sonrisa. 

Gwaine suspiró encogiéndose de hombros exageradamente. 

-Lo sé. Me tocará quedarme cerca entonces para cuidarte. ¡Qué sacrificio!

Aunque lo dijo en broma y se alejó sin esperar otra respuesta, Merlin sabía que lo había dicho en serio. 

 


End file.
